Second Chance at a First Impression
Introduction The morning sun rose high over the city of Neo Arcadia ,allowing the sunshine to spread throughtout most of the city, waking up it's citizens as they all began to get ready for the day's work. Near the far entrance of the city, a cloaked figure could been seen with their face hidding as the person walked by the guards, flashing them something as they nodded and allowed her passage. Neo Arcadia was known for its vast landscape and distintive view of the horizon, giving way to a skyline that could make the word beautiful seem obsolete. I t could literally warm even the coldest heart, to a state of content and satisfaction. Theres now way trouble could be afoot. However this wasn't the case where in the home of a renowned figure in Neo Arcadia a life decision was being made, one that would shape a mans days. This man was none other than Neo Arcadia very own God Slayer Raido X. Raido had never seen such a debacle, so early in the day, to think he was sitting here stuck on whether to eat breakfast at home and fix his super secret succulent God breakfast, or settle for a meal at the guild. The choosing were slim, however Raido didnt feel like doing dishes this morning, or later tonite. "Its settled, then I'm eating at guild". Raido said in triumph, almost as if a tough decision was made. Grabbing his effects Raido made for the door, and allowed for the sun to his massive physique as he sauntered in his usual fashion to the guild. His Nemean Lion guild mark proudly worn on his shoulder as he headed toward the guild. While the two walked towards their location, the cloaked person could be seen walking towards them, accidentally bumping into Raido, "Sorry about that" A feminine voice said as the person contined by him, walking towards an open resturant to grab something to eat. "My bad as well". Raido said being respectful to the figure, but yet something was amiss about this figure. The first, the weather was fair and beautiful, besides a gentle breeze that ran through the city, it wasn't enough to elicit the use of a hood or be cloaked. The second was more based of paranoia. Hmmm I've learned in my time that hooded figure are usually hiding something and up to no good. Raido thought as he watched the figure contiune forward to the resturant.'' I don't wanna seem rude, ever since that weird lacrima came to town, there has been a series of weird sighting and figure popping up, it would be rude of me not to play the welcoming commitee.'' Raido surmised in array of thoughts passed through his head. "Hold up". Raido called out to the mysterious figure, "It's a bit out of place for you to walk around here with that hood on, it draws and attention and just screams im new here". Raido joked around to ease any awkwardness of the situation. "I happen to be a experienced tour guide, as a part time job you could say". Raido said as he walked on the side of the figure. The difference in there height was great, but this was to be expected. Raido stood at 6 ft 4 inches and came in at about 220lbs. He was a physical specimen, and towered over mostly everyone allies, foes, the unknown. This invite was not only to show them around town but it was also to ease any tension and paranoia, he might have had. Also to get that breakfast he still had yet to eat. The figure looked around, realizing that the man wouldn't make anything easy, but decided that she needed something to kill time and took off her cloak, revealing a light skinned face with big blue eyes, and blond hair that reached down to her neck. "Thank you, I don't know my way around this place, and as for the cloak, well as a mage you can never be too sure how things will turn out" She replied taking off the cloak and revealing her outfit and her large endowment. "I can understand your situation new city, different place, brand new faces and no-. While Raido said he took a moment to view her while the cloak was off. Raido did a look over over her body and saw that she was "blessed" in certain areas. Raido took a moment to appreciate the sheer beauty of the women. "Well damn, you look far better than I gave you credit for, I dont mean to make you uncomfortable, but you certainly are a breath of fresh air". Raido said as he made sure not to get to distracted, a first impression was a lasting one, but he would take glances from time to time. "The women in Neo Arcadia are beautiful, but they are missing something confidence to just be proud of what they got, and you have that." Raido said as he simply pointed out to the myriad of women walking around. "Anyway Neo Arcadia is far out, and it certainly aint no walk acorss the street no matter where you come from. So I gotta ask where did you come from", I'm sure you not just here to see the sights and the breakfast sandwiches." Raido said as he stood beside the women. In the distance lurked a man who called Raido his rival. it was Raizo Ozunu , and when he laid eyes on the women who was with him, blood seemingly dripped from his nose, and drool creeped from his lips. "She beautiful", Raizo said as his heart seemed to jump out his chest.'' I cant let Raido have her, he just can't, I need to go snatch her from him before he makes a move.'' Raizo in no time made a beeline for the two and would reach them in soon. Before she could speak, her stomach began to growl as she chuckled a bit, blushing from the embarrassment "I think the first answer might be, how tasty are these breakfast sandwiches?" She said with a smile as she and Radio went into the resturant, in her mind she knew that Radio was taking peeks at her from time to time, but decided to keep quiet about it to make sure he didn't find out anything about her just yet. Entering the resturant, they were both immediatly greeted by the entire staff, "Welcome to our resturant" the waiters said as they all bowed in respect to Raido, which made the woman a bit confused. "It seems to me that you're more than just a simple tour guide am I right?" She said with a chuckle. "Just one of my many talents, I happen to have quite a few". Raido laughed slighty as this was to be expected. Raido was renowned around Neo Arcadia, as the first and only God Slayer, those who had seen him in action came to respect him, those who got to know liked him even more, however there was a mixed reputation he had. "Thanks guys but really you give me too much credit". Raido said as didnt even waste time looking at the special. "You guys know what I like, I'll take the special, pause on the salad". Raido said as he grabbed for the dessert menu. "Around here some people would even call me a mage, if you would believe that. However I can tell you are a mage to what magic do yo- A large whistle sound interrupted this casual conversation by an a man with black hair, and red streaks, sporting a red and black jacket, which matched his hair. However despite his looks that made him look cool, that was until he opened his mouth. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your beauty from all the way over there from the bridge". Raizo said as he talked in a low voice to add more base to his tone. "I gotta say that's some serious groceries your carrying there on your chest, it must be hard on ya back, why dont you let me be your man and carry them for you, its the gentlement thing to do". Raizo said as he slicked his spiky hair back showing off his pearly whites. "Sigh" Raido said as the deep breath left from his lungs. "I knew it would only be a matter of time, before this clown showed up". Raido said looking down. "This is Raizo the village jester, whatever you do please don't feed don't him, he won't go away if you do. Speaking of which, what's your name?" Raido asked realizing he never asked her. "Haha, my name is Akane Chiyoko, and as for your offer I can handle these "groceries" personally" She said chuckling at Raizo's attempts to flirt with her. "And before I answer anymore questions, can I get one of those breakfast sandwiches?" She said to the waitress as Akane sat down to wait for her food, her stomach growling as she waited patiently for her food. Meanwhile in the city town square, another cloaked person was in the shadows, eyeing every person passing by as he often took swigs from a large saki bottle. "Where can she be? She couldn't be lost already could she?" The person asked himself as he continued to take swigs of saki every few minutes. "I've known you for all of a few minutes, and I can already tell you make good choices in life". Raido said she ordered the breakfast sandwich. "Now I dont know about else where, but Neo Arcadia makes sandwiches that are so good its makes you wanna slap the person to you". Raido said looking at Raizo hoping Akane caught the hint. "I thi- OH so your name is Akane Chiyoko" Raizo butted in."The name is Raizo , I happen to be The bright star of this town, and that there next to you is Raido X, the so called God Slayer of Neo Arcadia". Raizo said with a sarcastic voice. "Oh dont worry about my last name becuase if everything goes good, and you give me that chance it will be your last name to, I can do far more than just carry groceries you know". Raizo said raising his eyebrows. Raizo was a cool person, but it came to a women he was a loose cannon, mouth flying off at the first thought on his mind. Raido had seen this so often that he could almost call it right on time. Women never really took to this treatment as Raizo was a known womanizer. It would surprise Raido if Akane did the same. "You know if you wanna hit him I won't stop you, its easy to see he left his mind in the house". Raido said as he simply took a swig of his drink. "Trust me if you dont clobber him soon, it will only get worse". Raido said dropping hints. "Raido, you're just mad because she wants me instead of you, she is just too nice to let you down, and would rather pretend to like you so she won't humilate you". Raizo said confident he could win Akane over showing off his masculinity. "Tell him Akane, it's okay he is a big boy he can handle it let him down easy, and tell him how much you like me more than him" Raizo said rubbing on her back. Feeling his hand on her back, Akane immediately grabbed his ear, twisting it as he jerked and cried out in pain, "First, I can enjoy a good talking with, but don't assume my kindness for weakness, I am not helpless and I don't appreciate being treated as such. Second, I'm not like any girls that fall for your lines, I do have a brain and trust me, you aren't my type, so please don't touch me, okay?" She said pulling his ear once more, making him cry a little. Without even looking Raido knew that sweet sound of victory, anywhere, Raizo was getting what he deserved. "Now Raizo what have we learned?" Raido said as he watched Raizo danced around trying to find any position to help alleviate the pain. ":GUAGHHHH! Alright-alright I give up you win this round, I wont touch you again I promise". Raizo said in agony in between his screams, his prancing and dancing around did make quite a fuss, and caused a stir of laughter to break out. The laughing only continued as Raido kicked back in his chairs and his long overflowing black hair moved with the wind. "This day may not be a boring after all, I don't know about you being the brightest star in Neo Arcadia but you will have the most swollen ear in Neo Arcadia, as big as you ear will swell up". Raido said looking at the grip of strength she had on his ear. With an ear that big who knows you might even hear your owns thoughts and actually thinking about what you might say for a change" Raido suggested. Akane smiled and quickly let him go as their food arrived, "Oh finally" She said with a small dribble of drool as the sandwich was placed in front of her, she smiled and took a bite out of her sandwich, suddenly dropping it onto the plate as her smile got big. "This is best sandwich I have ever tasted" she said taking a drink from some juice that the waitress brought. "You were right Radio, best sandwich I have ever tasted" She said continuing to take out small bites at a time to savior it. After an hour of waiting, the figure took one last swig of his saki and decided to head over to the far side entrance, the place where he told his friend to come through. Raido nodded in approval, "Anyone tells you they had a better sandwich is either drunk, or lying" Raido said as finally breakfast was here. This time no one would stop him form eating that delicacy of a sandwich. Raido did the same and took a chunk of a bite from the sandwich to which his eye nearly glazed over from the wonderful taste of this meal. Raido was not a man who took a lot serious in his life, hell he even joked about not remembeing his parents, but there was one thing he put above all else, breakfast. Sadly the hardest decision Raido ever made in his life was what style of sandwich to create. Most called a life or death decision just how they see it, life or death. However Raido was far from most, as he devoured that sandwich. One could almost feel pity for the sandwich. Raizo pulled up a seat beside Akane, and kept a bit of a distance, after nearly having his ear twisted to a coil he wanted to make sure he kept a safe distance. I didn't realize how she was,'' I didnt even see her move I just felt an my ear in an immense amount of pain''. Raizo said to himself as his eyes seemed to act like a magnet, as they continually stuck to her bossom. However, the vision of him being caught and her grabbing his ear quickly dispelled his gaze. "Well I guess an apology is in order, Raido say you're sorry for making yourself look like a fool in front of this beautiful women, and I'll apologize for having to take that ear attack on your behalf". Raizo said as he looked toward Akane really quickly. "Relax I'm only kidding , but seriously are you single I would like the honor of taking you out myself". Raizo said as he also ordered a sandwich." I'll make sure I avoid the funny business.this time around". "I'll give you this Raizo, your determination is impeccable, most men would give up after almost having their ear yanked out but not you, no you see opportunity". Raido said as he was about to keep going but he notcied something else from his 5 o'clock direction, it seemed like another hooded figure, who seemed to be lost. I didn't know it was tourist season around here, guess I better go guide them around too I see. Raido said in his thoughts, After witnessing Raizo's last new dance, leaving Raizo alone with Akane may not be the best decision it for his onw health Raido said with a half smile. "Haha, we'll see how the day progresses" Akane said with a wink, thinking how nice it was gonna be to get back at him for what he did. After finishing her sandwich and her drink, Akane looked at the clock, realizing how late it was getting, "Listen, I would like to see the city, but I really need to meet someone at the town square, do you think you can show me where it is?" Akane asked standing up which caused her endowment to bounce slightly, something that happens accidentally. Raizo nearly lost what was left of his marbles as blood trickled down his nose, had he not remembered the ear he would have immediately said something he would have regretted. Raido did a good job of playing it off, but quitely paid homage to the use of peripheral vision. He didn't need to state what was already known, and with Raizo present, he did the job of hounding her for both of them. "Well follow me, it's basically at the heart of the town" Raido said as he pointed forward away from the table. Raido went in his pocket and gave them their money, plus a little extra. "Oh Sir, your meals are always free, however Raizo must pay his meal" The waiter said as he remembered when Raizo tried to slide out on the last meal. "Wait. WHAT???" Raizo mouth was wide open, "Grrrrr, I'm damn near broke" Raizo said as he went in his wallet dust and butterflies flew up looking rather malnourished. "Dont worry, He can take my half of the pay, the rest was hers, and anything extra is yours to keep". Raido said confidently, as he walked forward. Raizo would not stand to be showed up up like this , not when Akane was willing to give him the chance to go out with her. He hoped that she wasn't listening when Raido said that all out loud. "Town hall is the true corner stone of this city, it serves as the very first few building created here, besides the library". Raido said quickly correcting himself. However he has more concerned about who she was meeting. It may have had something to do with that cloaked figure from earlier, but Raido was content with taking mental notes for now. "He's right, Town Square is often the nickname for the city of Calbania which is the capital, of Neo Arcadia. Also the most popular for tourist visits and romantic events" Raizo said following up Raido's information. "Which is where we may go tonight, hmm what do ya say to that?" Raizo propositioned to Akane. "Maybe... but for now, I really need to meet up with my friend, we both came here to check something out" Akane said looking at the time as she thank the waiter and quickly walked outside to wait for both Raido and Raizo to come out and show them where she had to be. Raido was all for it, and Raizo wouldn't object so he quickly walked up to Akane with Raido Sauntering behind. As the two walked up they noticed a figure who seemed to be walking in their direction. The hood the person was wearing had them sticking out like a stain on a red stain on a white floor." Hey Raido, get a look at your twelve. seems to me she is not the only person who ain't use to the weather here, two figures in hoods, I dont trust it, not around here". Raizo said as he was showing his vilgilance beyond his exterior or ignorance. "Already hip to this person, but let's not jump the gun too soon. Let's see what their intention is and make our move from there". Raido was a clever man improvising well on his feet, should this come to a standoff and altercation Raido was confident that Raizo would handle it long before Raido needed to raise a finger. However he looked to stay optimistic, and hope this was nothing of worry. As the two men finally made it besides Akane. "Describe your friend for me". Raizo said as he kept a close eye as he began to guide them toward Town Sqaure. "Well..." Right when she is about to describe him, "HEY!!!" A male voice was heard as they both turned around to see the cloaked guy. Akane was about to reply back, but got caught off when Raizo grabbed her and pulled her back, him obviously wanting to protect her from harm. "Don't" Raizo said worried about her well being, and showing early signs of nobility despite his eariler actions. "Just stand behind me, between me and Raido, if this fool tries anything he wont remember his name or how we got here. Raizo said as he stepped forward his fram while not a big as Raido's manage to block him and fom her and vice-versa. Raido read the situation more, she was about to respond, and say something before Raizo became action jackson and jumped in and interrupted her."I thought I said not to jump to conclusions, I said that for a reason Light bulb", Raido said as he stood besides Raizo as well towering over Raizo who comes in at about 5 ft 11. "If you know this women say so now, remove your hood and state your name, otherwise we keep it moving or else I will have to teach you how to address a woman" Raizo said said with such valor, it could inspire a small army. "Your going to teach him how to address a woman?, I'm scared to see where this could go "Raido said outloud maintaining his. "Look, let's keep a cool head about this, no need for both sides to jump ships and haul of into a fight" Raido said trying ease both sides. Usually Raido is first one leaping at the idea of a fight, but there were two problems here. One Raido didnt want to use his magic around this close in the heart of the city, his reckless fighst got him reprimanded before, so if he did fight it would have to be controlled meaning he would have to fight at half strength. Secondly, How would he get these people out of the way, in time bef- Raizo's body was already glowing, a blue aura came around him and he started to really get going. He was already prepared to take action. The person quickly jumped out of the way, looking his cloak as he revealed himself to be wearing a similar looking outfit to Akane, except it was more suited to his body shape. "You punk!!" The man said summoning his magic as he quickly ran towards Raizo, summoning a blade from the bottle as he sliced at Raizo. Akane wanted to speak her mind, but realized that maybe getting a bit knocked around might get them to calm down a bit before she would attempt to interfere. The movements were fast, and had Raizo not cloaked himself he would have falled prey to the man's sheer speed, however as chance would have it him activating his cloak paid off. Raizo moved with the direction to narrowly avoid it, as rather than cut him, it managed to slice open his shirt slightly. "Raizo, you're getting slow". Raido pointed out despite the decision of his move. "I'll let you have your fun now and keep dancing with this guy, but if he beats you I call next on this action". Raido was a cool, calm guy but he had a lust for combat that was first to many and second to none. The people who were watching began to cheer and money was being gambled on who would wi this out, just like when Raizo and Raido fought last week. The people wanted to see this fight, especially Raido, he was known for his ability to fight around Neo Arcadia. "Nah I got this one, I just wanted to see what style of attack he used now that I know, it's open season". Raizo said as bolted forward using the augmented abilities of his magic to enhance his speed and melee power. As he came within range and threw a straight jab toward the sternum of the man, which would effectively slow him down. Smiling, the man jumped out of the way, "If this is the best this place has to offer, this will end quickly" He said unhitching his large sake bottle and taking a full swing, causing him to become drunk, which quickly increased the man's speed to double as he kept slashing back and forth at Raizo. Raizo was lucky he didn't go flat footed otherwise there would be pieces of himself laying on the ground to be picked up and collected. Raizo was too busy showing off he forgot to fight toward his strenght, and even with his Meteor cloak, he knew hand to hand combat wasn't his style he prefered a long distance approach. He immediately increased the magical outpit of his cloak to speed back toward safety. Raido shook his head in dissappointment. "Dont say a word X", Raizo charged the and concentrated his magic at his fist, he was preparing to use his Red Star Land mine Fist and Pummel this guy. Raizo once again charged forward leaving a small trail of wind where he zipped past in order to make sure he caught enough velocity to deliever a thunderous blow. Raido could see Raizo finally decided to fight as if he had some sense. "Meaning now I'll be stuck bored while he has all the fun" Raido said laughing. The man smiled, realizing that this fight was about to get fun as he summoned his real magic, running towards Raizo as he did the same. Having enough of this, in one instant, Akane was in the middle blocking both of their magics with Wave as he then pushed them back with ease. "That's enough you two, especially you Zaraki" She said going over to the man and helping him out as she growled and kissed him to make him calm down, which the man did as he wrapped his arms around her. The stilness was in the air as you could literally hear Raizo's bottom jaw hit the ground in confusion, Raizo was lost behind a simple discovery he was dumb founded. his face went paleish white, it was as if some had stolen all his joy in an instant. "Wha-wh-w-w-w- What?? The hell was that, How can- I mean- DI- Bu-" Raizo was at a lost for any word to describe his confusion. The cat had his tongue in the worst way. At first Raido was lamenting he let Raizo have all the fun, this was an even better substitute. Raido did all he could to make sure he didn't die of laughter. This situation was so ironic, that Tears came from Raidos face," Ah man Raizo you messed up big this time bro. All this time you were fighting this man, and come to find out she knew him, and THEN KISSED??!!. I own you now" Raido X cried as he laughed so hard, he eventually got himself together and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh God I needed that laugh, but seriously I think we somewhere along the line we got off on the wrong foot. Raido said. "Anyone up for a fresh start". Raido said offering a new found truce with his usual smile. Raizo was too busy trying to fix his jaw to answer. "I'm sorry Raizo, but that's pay back for touching me" She said chuckling as Zaraki was about to say something, but stopped after seeing Akane's eyes telling him to drop it, which she did. "Raido, Raizo, this is my Fiance, Zaraki Goken. Baby, these two helped me out and showed me a good time" She said as he looked over at the two. "Nice to meet you, and thanks for keeping her out of trouble" He said chuckiling recieveing a playful elbow into his side from his wife. Wow he's even shorter than Raizo, Raido thought out in his head. as he came up to Zaraki. No problem, I like seing new faces in Neo Arcadia, expecially this town. Its just to bad our first impression was not all that grea, but hey who said you you can't get a second chance to make a another first impresssion. Raido said as he watched Raizo simply greet Zaraki still never lifting his head up once. His humilation had reached an all time high, it would weeks before Raido let this one go. Category:Phantombeast Category:SixpathsofSamoa